Voice
by SoYouThinkYouKnowItAll
Summary: Several boys who are admitted to Ouran end up in a romance with the Host Club. Caution: Shounen-ai/Yaoi - Tamaki/OC Kyouya/OC Hikaru/OC Kaoru/OC Hunny/OC Mori/OC


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it.**

**This is a FanFiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events in this FanFiction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will.**

* * *

><p>As the black haired boy lay underneath a cherry tree, watching the petals float down toward him, he thought of his place. He didn't belong in this top-notch rich kid school known as Ouran. He belonged home with his friends. No, Kazuhiro was not a scholarship student, and he certainly wasn't rich. He lived in an orphanage in fact.<p>

At birth, his father had abandoned him, leaving his mother alone with him. She had only one job, getting even more frustrated by the second until the day she lost it. She decided to kill herself, even though it meant losing her son. Parents were supposed to love their children, right? Not act like they never even existed.

Kazuhiro, besides his elementary school days, never had a regular teacher. He always had a tutor. No, Kazuhiro was not stupid. In fact, he was very intelligent. He passed on an advanced level in the city-wide tests. When he was in middle school, Kazuhiro was assigned the tutor to teach him the curriculums of the following year. It was because of her that he was here.

His tutor, like all of the other people at this school, was rich. She had a child who went to this school, as a matter of fact. When her child was said to be admitted for his first year of High School there, she decided it might be a good opportunity for Kazuhiro to go as well.

Kazuhiro, as always, was being stubborn and protested towards this. He didn't want to go to a school where a commoner like himself wouldn't fit in. He wished to stay where he was now. But, his tutor being who she was, eventually convinced him it was a good idea. So, here he was today.

The worst thing about it was a group called the Host Club. All of the boys in the group was worshipped by mostly all of the girls in the school. Kazuhiro had to admit, he was a little jealous of the way the Host Club members treated the girls. He wasn't a visitor, but the black haired boy had heard the girls screaming and giggling about it in the halls or in the classrooms. Kazuhiro was attracted to not only girls… but sadly, guys as well…

Kazuhiro's body entirely froze up when he felt to hands cover his eyes. His heart beat faster until point when a voice whispered. "Guess who…" Kazuhiro relaxed his shoulders. For heaven sake…

"Kiyoko-nee!" He said as he leaned on his elbows. His pale ivory skin was ridden of goose bumps in which the older girl had caused. He closed his pale green eyes as he regained his breath.

This was Kiyoko Takaki, the daughter of his former tutor. Her eyes were a blue-gray, sometimes covered by her blonde hair. Her skin was a tanned white color which was covered with the pale yellow uniform.

"You need to make some friends. It's the third week of school and you don't have any." It was true. But what was the use? It isn't everyday a commoner is admitted to this school.

"I don't want friends, I just want to go home." Kazuhiro sighed. Rich kids who were admitted to this school always talked about him or stared at him if they weren't screaming about the Host Club.

"Well to bad," she began as she began to drag him by the arm. "If you're not going to, then I'm going to make you."

"This… These people… My friends…? Are you 'friggin kidding me?" Kazuhiro noticed a sign above a doorway. It read "MUSIC ROOM 3," or in other words, the home of the Host club. He couldn't go in there! He was a guy, it'd be too embarrassing!

"Yup." Kiyoko squeeked. "I'm a regular guest here, so I'm sure they'll help you out."

"People Kiyoko-nee, anywhere but here! They'll thing I'm a homosexual! A perverted one at that! Please Kiyoko-nee, please!" Kazuhiro whined.

"Too late!" She pushed opened the doors of the music room, rose petals flying everywhere out of nowhere.

"Welcome!" Came seven voices of seven silhouettes in the music room. As the rose petals began to float to the ground, Kazuhiro began to notice their appearances. There was a set of ginger haired twins with amber eyes, one leaning on the other. There was tall dark haired boy standing with a short blonde boy on his shoulders, holding a stuffed rabbit. There was another blonde boy who, next to him, stood a brunette boy. Finally, there was a black haired boy who pushed up his glasses, holding a clipboard in hand.

The blonde haired boy, who introduced himself as Tamaki Suoh, began to study Kazuhiro, which made his cheeks show a faint shade of red. "Kiyoko-nee, w-why here of all places…?"

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean?" She replied with a smirk on her face. "Tamaki-senpai, I believe that my dear friend here would like to designate a host."

"Wh-what? Kiyoko-nee! What are you—"

"Hmm…" Tamaki rode his fingers underneath his chin, tilting his head up. Kazuhiro felt his cheeks burning. _This isn't the one I like! Wait… scratch that… I didn't mean that! _He thought. Out of reflex, Kazuhiro pushed the boy away from him, raised his leg and kicked him in his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I left this story off with a cliffhanger because I wanted to see if anybody would read it… If one person would review this it may keep my motivation up. Comments, corrections, insults, criticism, all is welcome. **


End file.
